Upon a December
by AnonymouslyYoursOK
Summary: Wake up to find yourself in the middle of an icy desert. Where to go and what to do you set foot on finding shelter, only to wind up with and unexpected turn of events. This whole story is at YOUR point of view.


**A/N:** This story is taken place in your POV.

So take your laptop to the coldest room you can find and begin your journey...

* * *

I wake up with a gush of chilling wind right against my face.

My body feels like it's being stabbed with thousands of needles.

I wrap my arms around myself and start to stand, but my legs are too weak.

All I see is white, for miles and miles, nothing but a freezing desert and a thick icy fog.

 _Where am I? How the hell did I end up here?_

 _What am I doing...in these clothes...?_

I look down at myself and notice the only protection I'm wearing is a sweater, skinny jeans, and some beaten up sneakers.

Another gush of wind blew me way.

 _Damn, I'm going to die of the cold if I stay here and try to figure things out. I should try to wind shelter... if there even is anything out here._

I muster up all the feeble strength I have left and stand up, I wobble for a moment before starting to walk...I didn't know what direction I was going, but knew I just had to move to start some heat in my body.

I looked up at the sky, I couldn't tell if it was night or day, the fog had covered everything.

* * *

 _How long have I been walking for? It seems like hours, and I'm already exhausted._

 _I have not seen a single form of life or even a glimpse of movement that's not the frost._

 _What the hell is going on?_

 _Wait a minute...what's that._

I strain my eyes through the snow as I catch a flash of light blue.

 _Maybe I'm hallucinating...oh no! Not a good sign, it may mean I'm losing myself and inevitably going to die out here in the middle of nowhere, and no one, not my family nor friends will be able to find me._

The blue started to shift around.

 _Goodbye mother, father, my dear sister, and all my friends..._

Suddenly the blue combined with a strand of brown, and the two colors started to shift very quickly towards me.

My eyes are getting restless from the heavy snow and wind, I can barely keep them open, and my limbs are all basically frozen stiff, probably black now with frostbite.

As the figure comes closer my vision gets blurrier.

 _Is that a head? And arms?..._

* * *

My eyes slowly adjust to the light.

I shiver at the unexpected warmth.

 _Wait, what? Warmth? Am I dead?_

Without looking around, I bolt straight up.

"Hi!"

I jump as I am instantly greeted by a... boy... well he looked to be around 17-18, similar to me, he had paper white hair that blended in with his pale skin, he was tight brown pants that were rolled up to his knees, and a blue hoodie.

 _Blue._

I wasn't fully in the moment, a bit lost with what was happening and this...guy...had read my puzzled expression and started to giggle.

"You're alright, I'm Jack."

His voice was deeper than he looked, but clear and polite. He stuck out a hand and I awkwardly extended mine, but right as I touched his hand, a shiver ran up my spine and I pulled away instantly.

"Your hand...it's so cold!"

Jack laughs and scratches his white hair, "Sorry about that."

Maybe it was his sincereity or the warmth of the room, I snapped back into reality.

I looked around the room, first thing I noticed was that I was wrapped in animal hide blankets on a wooden board (more of a bed frame with no mattress), the "room" was actually the whole house and it only contained the bed I was sitting on, a table, a closet, some knives hung on the wall, and the small stool that this Jack guy was sitting on.

I asked the stereotypical obvious question, "Where am I?" my voice a little weak from swallowing too much cold air.

"You're in my house, my bed to be specific."

I rolled my eyes, "I got that, but...where, in this world, am I?"

To this, Jack was silent for a moment, not in loss of words but looked like he was hesitating, hiding something.

"Please Jack, I need to know. I don't know where I am, how I ended here, who you are, and..."

"You aren't in your world."

I stare at him, _what? That wasn't even a funny joke._

"Then...what world is this?" I ask, kind of playing along.

"You're in the world of winter."

"You could say that again."

He smiles.

 _This guy may be a some weirdo kidnapper, but he sure as hell is attractive. And those dark emerald eyes..._

"No but seriously, where am I?" I ask again, this time smiling but being serious.

He shakes his head as though the answer was obvious, "I already told you, world of winter. There's nothing but frost here, it's also my home, this whole...world."

I look around the room once more, _I can't remember anything._

"Then how did I get here?"

He sighed and thought through for a minute, then shrugged, "You must have slipped in through a portal."

I raise my hands in the air, _I'm totally done with this guy, he better stop fooling around,_ "Hey! I'm serious here! I need to get home!"

There's a momentary silence between us and I wonder what he'll do next, _was I too abrupt?_ He doesn't look at me, he's thinking again.

Then after what seemed like forever, he stands up, walks over to the closet and takes out a long wooden staff.

 _Strand of brown._

Without explanation, he stands tall with the staff in one hand, fixing a steady gaze with me.

Then suddenly, BAM! He stomps the end of the staff on the wooden floor and instantly the entire staff lights up a fluorescent blue, at the same time something white flurried softly from the ceiling.

It landed on my hand and I observed it... _Snow? Snow?!_

My eyes widened and my mouth hung agape, I looked from the snowflakes landing on my hand to Jack, to the snow, to Jack,

"Did you just..."

He nodded.

"I...believe you."

And immediately after I said that, the snow stopped.

Jack put the staff away and walked back to me, he sat at the edge of the bed and leaned in close to my face...

 _He has such a faraway look in his expression, makes me wonder what he's thinking...actually I do wonder that since I still don't know what the heck is going on. That smell, so comforting, it was of pine trees and moist winter dirt. It was trailing out from him._

"Come, let us find you a portal."

 **A/N: Have you already figured out who this Jack guy is? Well be light on your feet, as there's more adventures to come...if you choose to continue.**


End file.
